


Distant Dreams

by coquettishcat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coquettishcat/pseuds/coquettishcat
Summary: Natsu has loved Rogue for a long time, and he always will.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Natsu Dragneel, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Kudos: 14





	Distant Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this idea came to mind when I was out driving today to pay bills, but I was thinking of my past relationship and well....this came about. I hope you guys like it, since I'm still new to the writing process. If you've got any constructive criticism, please tell me!

Natsu never remembered his dreams. 

Sometimes, he would lay in bed for a while, tracing patterns on Rogue's shoulders, having fun with creating constellations with the freckles that rested on across his back.

It was just another day, clear summer skies. An endless blue expanse rested above him, and he laid on the grass. He honestly had no idea why people described laying on grass as comfortable because all he could focus on was the itchy feeling where the grass met his skin. 

He tried to ignore it, instead focusing on the sunlight that warmed him. He loved the sunlight, always had ever since he was a child, picking fights with Zeref.

Speaking of Zeref, the man's wedding was coming up. His older brother was getting married to Mavis, a sweet blonde woman who was the one who actually purposed to his brother. It was hilarious to see the usually calm ravenette so flustered. He was so red that Natsu had worried that he'd explode from his embarrassment. He'd said yes of course, but his poor brother had lamented for the next few weeks over how he had planned this grand epic thing but Mavis had beaten him to the punch with a simple " _Will you hurry up and marry me already_?" whilst they had been watching a movie on their couch during Game Night with Natsu and Rogue. 

It was strange to Natsu, but he had been dreaming of that exact same moment, but he had instead been the one who had been purposed to. Rogue had pulled out a ring and proposed to him, a faint blush crossing his face. He'd woken up then, a smile already spreading on his lips. A warm flush landed on his cheeks, as he thought about his ebony haired lover. 

A shadow passed over his closed eyelids, so he opened his eyes to see the person he had just been thinking about. "Are you having fun?" A teasing lilt was evident, but Natsu just offered a grin in return. 

"I am now," he said, pulling Rogue down. He traced the small circles into Rogue's forearm. 

"Thought you said you'd never use such cheesy lines." 

"Can't be cheesy if it's true."

Natsu had met Rogue during their first year of college, and Natsu had never fallen for someone so hard, so _effortlessly_. He hadn't even noticed he was in love, until Zeref had pointed it out. Natsu wasn't the type to take notice of his feelings easily, unless someone helped him out. Maybe he just avoided it, or it was something else. 

One thing that came along with dating Rogue was learning new things. Asexual. Natsu didn't mind, he'd loved Rogue and that was all he cared about really, but he took care to make sure he was always supporting Rogue when it came his asexuality at Pride and when others tried to hurt him over it. How much he loved Rogue, that came naturally to him. It was easier than breathing, and even if they had only been together for two years, it felt like a lifetime. 

Maybe Natsu wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he did know he loved Rogue and would do what he could to support in every situation that would come their way. 

So sure, he may never remember his dreams, but for once, he certainly remembered this one. He pressed a kiss to Rogue's forehead, and closed his eyes. 

For the next year, that distant dream remained in his mind, until it became a reality.


End file.
